Sevgili Mektup Arkadaşım,
by lubnatsi
Summary: Hogwarts'ta Dumbledore ve diğer bütün öğretmenlerin kararlaştırdığı bir mektuplaşma organizasyonu başlamıştır. Öğrenciler yolladıkları kişinin kim olduğunu yıl sonuna kadar öğrenmeyeceklerdir. Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley


Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter and the story below.

Sevgili Hogwarts Öğrencileri,

Ben, Albus Dumbledore, bu yeni yılda bütün öğrencilerin katılımının zorunlu olacağı bir mektuplaşma programını başlatmaya karar vermiş bulunmaktayım. Şuan elinizde tuttuğunuz bu kâğıdın alt tarafında sarı bir yıldız görüyorsanız, bu gece bir mektup yazıp, yatağınızın başucunda bulunan komodine bırakmanız gerekmektedir. Sabah olunca, baykuşlar mektubunuzu alıp, sizin mektup arkadaşınıza iletecektir. Sizi uyarıyorum, eğer kâğıdın üstünde sarı bir yıldız gördüğünüz halde, onu başka birine vermeye kalkışırsanız, ANLARIM! Ayrıca, yıldız aldığınızı ya da almadığınız kimseye söylemeye cesaret bile etmeyin.

Mektubunuzun baykuş tarafından ulaştırılacağı kişi tamamen rasgele bir kişi olacaktır. Ancak ilk mektubunuz o kişiye ulaştığında sene sonuna kadar hep aynı kişiyle mektuplaşacaksınız. Sene sonuna kadar kimse mektup arkadaşına kimliğin açıklamayacak. Eğer açıklamaya kalkışırsanız… Şey, bunun ÇOK mahsurlu bir karar olacağını söylememizde hiç bir sakınca görmüyorum.

Şu an için size daha başka söylemem gereken bir şey yok. Tabii mektup arkadaşınıza iki haftada en az bir mektup yazmanız GEREKtiğini söylemem dışında. Ve bir cümlelik sayfa mektup DEĞİLDİR ona göre.

Hepsi bu kadar…

**-**Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts Cadılık ve Büyücülük Okulu Müdürü

Sevgili kimse,

Şuan sana istediğimden yazmıyorum, yazmam gerektiği için yazıyorum. Görünür o ki, bizim çok harika müdürümüz bu aptal mektuplaşma işini başlatmanın çok harika bir fikir olacağına karar vermiş. Gerçekten çok aptalca! Neyse, kim olduğun hakkında hiçbir fikrim yok. Açıkçası kimsen kimsin, banane! Hiç merak etmiyorum! Umarım mektubumu beğenmişsindir. Geri yazmak için acele etme!

**-**Bu-işin-tamamen-aptalca-olduğunu-düşünen-kimse,

Merhaba Çok-uzun-bir-ismi-olan-kimse,

Gerçekten çok uzun bir ismin var, o yüzden sana kısaca Huysuz diyeceğim.

Bence bu mektuplaşma işi gerçekten harika bir fikir! Bize, insanlarla reddedilme endişesi duymadan arkadaş olma fırsatı veriyor. Gerçi bir ayda en az iki mektup yazacak olmamız biraz rahatsız edici bir durum olduğunu itiraf etmeliyim. Yine de, iyi tarafına bakman lazım, daha kötüsü de olabilirdi! Şuan için daha kötüsünü düşünmek bile istemiyorum, ya da daha kötü ne olabilirdi diye örnek bile vermek istemiyorum…

Eee, niye biraz kendinden bahsetmiyorsun? Mesela, kız mısın, erkek misin? Uzun musun, kısa mı? Kaçıncı sınıftasın? Hangi binadasın? Ah dur bir dakika, belki de sonuncusunu bilmek istemiyorum. Her neyse, ödevimi bitirmem gerek. Mektubumu alınca bana geri yaz.

**-**Kendime-ne-isim-vereceğimi-bilmiyorum

Sevgili Kendime-ne-isim-vereceğimi-bilmiyorum,

Yani benim ismimin kötü olduğunu mu düşündün! Şu aptal uzun isimleri bırakıp sadece isimlerimizin baş harflerini kullanmamıza ne dersin?

İstekliymişsin gibi davranmaya çalışıyorsun bence! Ama senin de bu işten benim kadar hoşlanmadığını söyleyebilirim, o yüzden bence itiraf et gitsin, ve beni de ilerde senin mektuplarını okuduğumda kusmaktan kurtar, tamam mı? İyi. Şimdiii, bana gelince… Erkeğim, uzunum, 6. sınıftayım, ve ayrıca eklemek istiyorum ki, olağanüstü yakışıklıyım. Sen?

Daha fazla yazmak istemiyorum, çünkü bu şey sadece vakit kaybı.

**-**D

Merhaba D,

Pekâlâ, neşeli olmaya çalıştığımı anladın. Bence de bu şey vakit kaybı. Gerçekten o kadar anlaşılıyor muyum?

Her neyse, kendimizi de zerre kadar bile beğenmiyoruz, di mi? Ben kızım, orta boyluyum, 5. sınıftayım, ve söylemem gerekir ki tatlılar kategorisine girebilirim.

Biliyorsun, bu yeteri kadar garip, seninle ne konuşacağımı bile bilmiyorum. Söyle bakalım, ne tür dersler alıyorsun? Herhangi ilginç bir ley? Şey, ben gidiyorum, binamın geri kalanı akşam yemeklerinden şimdi geri döndüler, patırtı yapıyorlar! Bayyy…

**-**G

Merhaba G,

Evet, çok anlaşılıyorsun. Ve tabii ki de kendimi beğeniyorum, herkes benim gibi güzel bir fiziğe sahip olsa, daha ne ister ki?

Ne dersleri mi alıyorum? Hmmm, işte şunları:

İksir  
>Tılsım<br>Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma  
>Biçim Değiştirme<br>Sihir Tarihi  
>Sihirli Yaratıkların Bakımı<br>Aritmansi

Sen neler alıyorsun? Yine sıkıldım o yüzden artık yazmayacağım.

**-**D

Merhaba D,

Benim aldığım dersler:

Tılsım  
>Biçim Değiştirme<br>İksir  
>Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma<br>Sihir Tarihi  
>Sihirli Yaratıkların Bakımı<br>Bitki Bilim

Senin en sevdiğin dersler hangisi? Benimki Muska ve Bitki Bilim. Gerçi Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma dersi de çok eğlenceli oluyor bazen. Bence yeni profesör gerçekten iyi. Sen ne düşünüyorsun? Sence bir daha ki seneye kalır mı? Binamda herkes bununla ilgili iddiaya giriyor. Bazı öğrenciler, profesörün bu senin sonuna kadar bile dayanacağını düşünmüyorlar. O dersin öğretmenlerinin hep lanetlenmesi gerçekten çok üzücü.

Neyse, ben şimdi gidiyorum. Bayy.

**-**G  
>-<p>

Not: Söylemem gerekiyor ki, bu hikaye benim değil. Ben sadece Dazma adındaki fanfiction yazarından çeviri yaptım. Umarım beğenirsiniz. Böyle çeviri yapmanın İngilizceme katkısı olacağını düşünüyorum. Bakalım, göreceğiz! Yorumlarınızı, reviewlerinizi bekliyorum. Sizce çevirmeye daha devam ediyim mi? Bir konuda daha fikrinizi almak istiyorum. Kendi hayal gücümü de içine koysam, sizce olur mu? Yoksa direkt çeviri mi yapiyim? Mesajlarınızı bekliyorummmm!

Sevgilerle,

-lubnatsİ


End file.
